


Ice Skating

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Prussia wants are excuses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SearchingForMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingForMercury/gifts).



The cold seemed to crawl deep into his bones, but Prussia wasn’t going to let that stop him from grinning at Austria’s flailing attempts to skate with them.

“Come on little master, try harder!” he said, and his grin turned into a smirk.

Austria glared up at him while holding on to Germany.

“I would try harder if you would stop being so annoying and distracting me!” he said, and his feet slipped underneath him.

Germany caught him and pulled him up. “Stop fighting, you two,” he said.

Behind him, Italy called out to them. “Germany! Germany! Sorry for being late, I found a beauty and couldn’t leave her!” he said, holding up a frazzled white cat.

“W-what?! You found who?!” yelled Germany, trying to turn around to look at Italy. Austria’s feet slipped, and he fell down against him. Germany was caught in mid turn and lost his balance, falling underneath Austria’s body.

Prussia and Italy hurried to their side.

With a quick look Prussia checked that they weren’t hurt and then pulled Austria up and held him.

“Kesesese! That was a nice surprise attack, Specs!” said Prussia.

“Germany! Germany! Are you alright?” asked Italy, setting the cat on top of Germany’s chest.

Germany sighed, trying not to laugh. “I’m fine,” he said, and petted the cat.

Austria tried to push Prussia away. “I’m leaving,” he said, looking away.

Prussia bit his lower lip. Perhaps he had gotten a bit carried away with his teasing? He grabbed Austria from behind and pulled him away from Germany and Italy.

“Leaving? Nonsense! You’re already getting good at this, come on,” he said.

Austria yelped, and held on to him. “Let go of me right now!”

“Come on, little master, humor me for today,” whispered Prussia against Austria’s ear, and placed a small kiss on his neck. He felt Austria’s heart jump in his chest, and he turned him around to look at his flushed face.

“Don’t be stupid,” mumbled Austria, looking down at the ice.

Prussia laughed and kissed the red tip of his nose.

“Let me hold you for a little more, now that I have a good excuse,” he said, and placed a quick peck on his cold lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this little fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
